El Protegido
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Slash. Morgan/Reid- "Yo te protegeré siempre de los que osen ponerte un pie cuando camines, o de los que deseen golpearte..."


**TITULO:** El Protegido

**One Shot**

**Serie:** Criminal Mind

**Pairings****/Warning:** Morgan/Reid

**Category:** Slash. Un poco Dramático, Sweet, cursi y cursi.

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Criminal Mind, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**Tiempo:** **En algún punto de sus vidas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Slash. Si no te gusta entonces bye, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad, welcome ^^_

La lluvia caía y el frío calaba hasta los huesos.

Siempre sería friolento, dada su estructura física, pero en ese momento no se preocupó de llevar solo la ligera chaqueta de siempre y el cabello largo escurriendo sobre el rostro.

Desde lejos, las siluetas negras con paraguas se congregaban alrededor de un sacerdote, quien recitaba apaciblemente algún salmo que no se interesó por analizar.

El vaho formaba un hilo blanco que ascendía en espiral al cielo como humo de tabaco, y aunque comenzó a tiritar, no se movió. Continuó ahí, a una más que prudente distancia observando todo con atención.

Un sollozo le obligó a mirar a la mujer que de un momento a otro había envejecido cien años y que era consolada por otra, quien parecía mantenerse firme por las dos. Pero él sabía que no transcurriría demasiado tiempo para que alguien más la reconfortara y le susurrara, como las personas hacían en situaciones así, que todo estaría bien.

Mentira más grande no podía contarse en la vida, pero se trataba de la única esperanza mortal que hasta él había experimentado alguna vez.

Podía sentir la ropa pesada por la lluvia y el aire filtrándose por su cuerpo, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a moverse hasta el final.

Siguió observando con atención, y sin pensar nada, escuchó el chirrido de la polea que bajaba lentamente el ataúd que se encontraba frente a los congregados, centrando la atención de todos, como una obligada meditación hacia la vida o un enorme deseo por reprimir todo eso.

Los sollozos se incrementaron, algo que le hizo pensar en si se había vuelto tan insensible o siempre había sido así, tanto como para no poder imitar ese simple reflejo humano que era el llorar.

No pudo más que continuar mirando y escuchar la bendición del sacerdote, quien terminó con una frase de pésame para la mujer y el montón de tierra mojada que cayendo sobre el féretro.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que las personas comenzaran a alejarse rumbo a los automóviles que aguardaban no muy lejos de ahí, dejando al sepulturero el trabajo final.

Hasta que las ruedas de los vehículos pasando sobre los charcos, le indicaron que ya nadie regresaría, tuvo la _valía_ de acercarse y mirar también al enterrador alejarse.

El _Padre Nuestro_ resonaba aun en sus oídos y no pudo evitar finalizar la oración, aunque jamás le había encontrado el sentido.

Miró atentamente la tierra que continuaba mojándose hasta convertirse en lodo, al igual que las muchas flores que quizá se desharían entre tanta agua.

No supo que decir, y por primera vez desde que llegó, se preguntó el por qué estaba ahí.

Se retiró el agua de las mejillas, pero las gotas de lluvia continuaban golpeándolas sin mucha delicadeza.

Volvió a temblar y se abrazó así mismo.

-Gracias.-Murmuró, cuando sintió el peso de una chaqueta cálida y pesada sobre sus hombros.- ¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?-Indagó, después de un largo momento de silencio.

-Lo suficiente para mirarte no hacer nada.-Fue la respuesta en la voz sincera y profunda de Derek Morgan.

Suspiró, mirando el cielo gris de tormenta.

-*Isaac Shiffer no era ni muy fuerte ni muy débil, ni muy bueno ni malo, quizá el estándar _normal_ de persona.

-Pero tuvo que tener _algo_, para que estés aquí, ¿verdad?

Elevó los hombros y recorrió el lugar.

De niño los cementerios le causaban cierta fascinación que nadie podía entender. Al correr de los años se convirtió en indiferencia y después solo en un símbolo humano para acordarse de preservar la memoria de sus difuntos.

En ese momento no supo que definición utilizar, pero la nostalgia que sentía tenía que ser real.

-Es curioso cuando eres el más pequeño y débil de la clase, las diversas tonalidades de _sensaciones_ que causas en los demás. Algunos te detestan.-Murmuró, sonriendo a sus memorias de los brabucones que solían embromarlo o golpearlo en la escuela.-A otros les infundes lástima, a las chicas por lo regular ternura y al resto…simplemente le eres indiferente.

-¿E Isaac en cual clasificación entraba?

Se le hizo extraño no sentir más la lluvia sobre él, es cuando se percató de la sombrilla que Morgan utilizaba para cubrirlos a ambos.

-Creo que en todas.-Respondió, sintiendo frío, mucho frío.

Derek colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, quien simplemente la miró.

-Reid…

-Cuando me vio, la primera vez en el pasillo, puso el pie y caí. Todos se rieron. Creo q jamás experimenté tanta vergüenza como en ese momento. Hasta los profesores que pasaban por ahí se rieron.

-Idiotas.-Susurró Morgan, apretando un poco el hombro de Spencer.

-Con el paso del tiempo, creo que comencé a darle lástima y hasta ternura.

-¿Y la indiferencia?

Reid miró el montón de tierra que ocultaba el ataúd, ahí donde el cuerpo sin vida de Isaac Shiffer descansaba.

-No…creo que eso no. Él…él me protegía, ¿sabes? Un día simplemente comenzó a hacerlo y…no daba un paso sin que él no lo hiciera. De un momento a otro se convirtió en mi guardaespaldas no oficial y así continuó hasta que me cambié de escuela y entré en la preparatoria, donde nuevamente ya no hubo quien me cuidara la espalda. Creo…creo que me apreciaba, aunque jamás hablamos.

Reid sintió de nuevo la lluvia sobre su cabeza, pero también el cuerpo de Morgan pegado a la espalda y sus manos en su cintura.

Lo estaba abrazando.

-Lo lamento.-Murmuró el hombre, pegando el rostro a su mejilla.

-No lo hagas.-Negó, sin apartar la mirada de la tumba.-Él…yo no sabía que…ni siquiera lo recordé en estos años, no hasta hoy que leí las esquelas del diario. Yo…

Derek intensificó el abrazo, tratando de infundirle un poco de calor al cuerpo que temblaba.

-Cielo Santo.-Susurró Reid, ahogando lo que quizá era un sollozo. Jamás lo sabría.-Era abogado y lo asesinó un cliente insatisfecho cuando llegaba a su casa, Derek. Su esposa…su esposa está…

Morgan asintió, besándole la nuca en un acto que expresaba más de lo que él pudo decir.

-Ni siquiera conocerá a su padre, Derek. Ni siquiera sabrá lo buen abogado que era. Ni siquiera sabrá que alguna vez existió un chiquillo débil llamado Spencer Reid que él cuidó y sintió lo que era ser protegido por alguien.

-Lo sabrá, sabrá el excelente padre que era y también sobre el chiquillo indefenso que cuidó.

Reid se giró en el abrazo y miró los ojos del hombre que jamás le había mentido. Que lo embromaba, lo reñía y coqueteaba con chicas, pero que jamás le mentía.

Así pues lo abrazó con fuerza y ocultó el rostro en su cuello. Ahí dónde se sentía seguro y de dónde no deseaba salir nunca.

Morgan correspondió al abrazo y miró el sepulcro del que quizá no había sido recordado en años, pero que había realizado una noble acción.

-Siempre le agradeceré que estuviera para ti cuando lo necesitaste, ahora Yo te protejo…Yo te protegeré siempre de los que osen ponerte un pie cuando camines, o de los que deseen golpearte.

-He crecido.

-Pero sigues siendo un niño débil entre tanto lobo. Ahora me tienes a mí.

Spencer sonrió y asintió.

Había ido ahí solo por acompañar a alguien que en su pasado le había hecho un bien. Ellos conocían y trabajaban con personas que al igual que él, fueron abusadas de alguna forma y que lamentablemente nunca tuvieron a un Isaac Shiffer para ayudarles a ser personas de bien.

Él lo había tenido y lo agradecía.

-Ahora vamos a casa, vas a resfriarte.

Asintió. Irían a casa, Derek le prepararía un baño caliente que compartirían, después le daría una enorme taza de café y se sentarían en el sofá de la sala, dónde se acurrucaría entre los brazos de Morgan y este lo mimaría hasta que se durmiera. Al final lo llevaría a la cama y aun ahí no lo dejaría.

Derek siempre cumplía sus promesas, incluso aun antes de hacerlas, porque desde el primer día en que se conocieron, lo protegió tal y como ese noble hombre que descansaba en tierra y en las memorias, había hecho con él alguna vez.

_FIN_

A veces los pequeños detalles hacen la diferencia

Una pequeña muestra de _sensibilidad_.

Gracias por continuar conmigo ^^

Se ya everyone

**KLF**

Abril 09

* Obvio, Isaac Shiffer no existió.


End file.
